


I was born sick

by mific



Series: Take Me To Church [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Take Me to Church - Hozier (Music Video)
Genre: Churches & Cathedrals, Community: Drawesome, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Pining, Religion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 13:00:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11714907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: "Every Sunday's getting more bleakA fresh poison each week"Teenage Brooklyn choir boys.





	I was born sick

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when you listen to Hozier's "Take Me To Church" on repeat. It's the first of a series of artworks inspired by that song, featuring Steve and Bucky.  
> The lyrics are [here](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/hozier/takemetochurch.html), and the track's [here on youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PVjiKRfKpPI).  
> This also fills the "inspired by song lyrics" prompt over at Drawesome, for amnesty week.

 

[ ](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/adca/7xp72cdd7xnztn6zg.jpg)

 


End file.
